This kitten has claws
by CandyCane4451
Summary: What happens when the Night World discovers who the cat is? Nothing good.


**A/N: Hey guys! My past two stories haven't got great reviews so I have to say that I won't update without at least one review a chapter! Thanks so much guys.**

**Disclaimer: Can't ever own Night World, Never claimed to. **

**Rashel's POV**

Life with Quinn is great. Me, the Cat, had fallen in love with a vampire. What can I say? Love is crazy. But you know what I didn't mind. Tonight, Quinn and I are going on a date to a local carnival. I am so excited I can barely contain myself. I pull on an outfit I never thought I would own and quietly sit and wait on Quinn to come get me. I get lost in my thoughts about Quinn and me when my door silently opened. Since I had acute senses, I knew it had opened. I braced myself, ready to attack if necessary. When whoever it was touched me, I jumped up and turned around into a round house kick. My foot collided with the side of Quinn's head.

"Oh mi God! Quinn, you know better than to sneak up on me!" I cried, bending down to help me up. He rubbed the side of his head and laugh.

"No surprise birthday parties for you." I laughed and we headed to the carnival. I had never been to one and the sight took my breath away. The lights and the sounds of laughter were astounding. It was like happiness stuffed into a park. I smiled and pulled Quinn around, taking in everything. While standing in line for the Ferris wheel, I notice a pair of green vampire eyes watching us. I try to brush it off as simple curiosity. When we climb into the seat, I see the eyes again, looking right at me. I look away and try to retain my instincts. When we reach the top, I comb the crowds, keeping surveillance.

"You ok?" Quinn asked. I quickly nodded not looking away from the ground. I heard him sigh and shift positions, away from me. I wanted to comfort him, but those eyes weren't curious, they were dangerous. I saw them again as the vampire stepped under a street lamp. It pointed at me and made a motion as if it was shooting me. My blood boiled. I was trained to kill vampires, and my instincts made me want to jump down and go after him.

When we got home, Quinn went straight to his room and ignored me. I couldn't blame him, the rest of the night I was distracted by hunting the vampire. I needed some air so I walked to Quinn's room and knocked. He didn't answer.

"Quinn, I'm going for a walk. You want to come?" I asked hoping he would come. He simply replied no. I sighed and grabbed my_ bokken_. I walked out into the night trying to clear my mind. I came to a dead end and turned around; miffed I couldn't keep going in the same direction. Eyes that shone like a cats surrounded me. There must have been at least twenty vampires, more than I could handle at once.

"Hello, CAT." One smirked. He stepped up so I could see him, and I instantly recognized him from the fair.

"What do you want?" I asked ferociously. They all quietly laughed.

"Your head."

**Quinn's POV**

Rashel had ignored me all night. I loved her desperately, but sometimes she drove me crazy. I wanted to go on the walk with her, but we both needed some space. I listened to my favorite when I instantly felt something was wrong. I looked at the clock and realized it had been two hours. Rashel didn't go on two hour walks. I ran to the living room and saw that her Bokken was missing. I ran out into the street and down the possible route she could have went. I saw something laying in an empty alley. I went and picked it up. It was Rashel's Bokken. Someone stepped into the alley behind me. I turned around waiting to kill something.

"Want to see your girlfriend again?" It asked mockingly. I growled.

"Well then come see her." He turned and walked away. I followed quietly, my anger fuming. We walked for about thirty minutes when we came to an abandoned building. We entered and about twenty vampires latched onto me. The used wooden vines to bind my hands and pushed me forward. There in the middle of the room tied to a chair was my beautiful Rashel. And she wasn't breathing.


End file.
